We Live In a Ghost World
by Jane Casey
Summary: Strange murders are occurring, but that doesn't stop two teens in wanting to find out what happened to their friend.
1. Prologue

We live in a ghost world

Prologue

The beast hunkered downwards, it's tail crooked and sleek with the blood from it's fresh kill. It lowers it's mouth and rips apart another chunk of meat, revealing white ribs smothered in yellowed fat and speckled red and black. Reaching for more tender flesh, it pries it's hands through the fouled mess, yanking apart the bowels - spewing feces and internal parts onto the concrete.

The putridity of the intestines roll off the stinky pounds in heady waves. The monster nudges the waste littered on the ground, inhaling the scent it produced, before shifting back to the body of the deceased animal it brought down here moments earlier. As it forced it's massive teeth to comb through the shredded bulk, blood coursing down it's throat, the stench of filth looming in the air, Daphne Blake sat still, stunned by her misfortune. Hot liquid soaks her pants as she voided on herself unexpectedly as the beast fed. Moving to sit back on to the balls of her heels, out of sight from the monster, she decidedly starts to pray.

"If there is a God, please-" she starts, her breath rising in her chest only to cease in her throat.

Her hair is plastered to her face, her private smelled, her open wound reeked of pus and oncoming death, the little amount of urine she managed to squeeze out emphasize her dehydration and it held the odor of metal and impurities. Even with the knowledge that she might die, it couldn't happen here - not with what her boyfriend Mike did to make sure she would live. If only he knew what his life had costed, her stuck in hiding and dying anyways.

So she prayed for mercy, she didn't want to die here. Not by the monster, and certainly not alone, but with the beast picking up the aroma from her urine - what other choice was there besides everything she desired to avert. The creature stopped picking the meat, though ripe, from the broken rib cage and holds it's snout upward to hone in on the oncoming scent.

It's whiskers hum sightly, twitching alerting a nearby presence. Taking advantage of it's true height, by standing up on it's hind legs, the beast towered over a startling seven feet. The tiny hairs buzz again, and the creature swivels it's head in concentration. Kneeling downwards to it's humble position, the monster builds up a roar in the center of it's being and belts it forth, causing Daphne to confess herself out of security.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fred Jones sat on his sofa, remote in hand and his cell in his other. His mom, cleaning the dishes from their late dinner calls out to him,

"Freddy, let the dog out. I'm sure he has to go, it's been several hours."

He swipes his thumb over his screen to acess the time, nine -ten. Dinner had been late, not that he had noticed, when he tried to focus on the sorry food his mother threw together. She'd blamed it on her new job, the hours ran later than the last one and she was to spent. Placing his phone down, he glances at the dog. The great Dane indeed stood by the door, his eyes solmen, his mouth a bit slack.

"Freddy! - Did you here me? I said let the dog-"

"I know," he replied, his tone sharp like he intended. "You've already said it, don't repeat it twice."

He opens the door to the nice sized backward and the dog rushes out in a blur. Freddy's mom, walks out of the kitchen, her work clothes still on.

"Freddy, did you have a bad day at school?" Her voice was but a whisper, but her son heard and was ready to respond.

"Why is it that when I give you shit, you have to ask me if I had a bad day?"

If the woman was shocked, she failed to reveal it. Rather she appeared tired, her eyes watery, newly formed wrinkles from the stress of her new job, her son.

"You don't know how hard - no difficult, it is for me to raise you alone, without the help from your father. You don't get to warrent anything from me, I work -"

She let's it trail off, her sentence like fallen leaves wisping in a breeze. The dog walks back inside, seemily oblivous towards both mother and son.

"I'm going to bed, I won't be able to do this."

Fred watches her form as she disappears around the corner to her room. If things could be different, he thought as he sanked back on to the couch. His phone buzzes, and he would of ignored it if he knew that he wasn't expecting a call. Answering he says,

"Hello."

"Hey, Freddy? It's me, Velma."

"Yeah I know, caller id."

"Smart ass," his friend implies picturing the look on his face.

"You still stopping by, I could use the company."

"Wow, Freddy Jones could use my company, you sure you've got the right number?"

"You called me remember." The girl giggles, a snort entering her laughter.

"You really are a dork, but are you coming?"

"Gee, gosh golly - don't sound so desperate. Yeah I'll get a ride from my brother."

"You sure he won't be to busy hollowing out his girlfriend's soul."

She laughs again, "You're gross, and it's called kissing."

"Bye Vel, see you in a bit."

"Bye."

He sits the phone down, considering calling Daphne his ex, but things have gotten weird between the two since she got with Mike. He didn't see either one today in history class, found out that no ones seen them all day. Daphne normally wouldn't start out her week by skipping Monday, but she's change so much recently, since she got caught up with the older boy that Fred couldn't tell what would be normal and he never really was good at guessing. He calls her anyway, hoping that she wouldn't pick up.

"Hey this is Daphne, probaly out with Mike, so call me later bye..." her voice mail, he smiled by just that.

"Hey, Daph. It's me Fred - missed you today in Kemps class, call me later bye." He hangs up not wanting to prolong the message.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Velma Dinkley shows up knocking in about twenty minutes, Fred is quick to get the door. His friend stood there, her usaul attire, a heavy, orange sweater and jeans with sneakers not on. Instead, she wore a blue tank top, and a mini skirt with stockings and a pair of black ankle boots.

"What the hell did you do with Velma? You know my nerdy friend."

The girl smirks, "You gonna let me in or what?"

Fred moves out of the way to let her in.

Setting down her bag she says, "I didn't know you had a dog. You never told me."

She takes out some beef jerky and holds it out to the great Dane. The dog glady eats it, pushing it's nose in her hand to get more.

"Mr. J died, and his kids didn't want him so my mom took him in."

She pets the dog, her small hand running through it's fur.

"What's his name?"

"I'd named him Scooby."

"Scooby?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just I've never heard that before."

"Well that's cuz I'd named it on the spot."

"Does he do any tricks?"

"Yeah- um, he shits a lot, eats a lot - I don't know I think he misses his old man."

Velma sits on the sofa, still spoiling the dog with beef jerky,

"Maybe he does miss his old man, or maybe he hates the name Scooby."

She laughs then, her occasional snort peppering the chuckle.

"Whatever, I bet you would of called him, dark knight or some shit."

"Better than Scooby. This dog sure can eat," she settles her empty pouch next to her.

"Hey have you heard from Daphne?"

Vel's face becomes strainned from what she thought was a random question, but Fred doesn't seem or possibly care to noticed.

"No, I haven't spoken with her since Friday. In fact we were in our last period."

"Oh yeah, Suton's class?"

Velma nods, remembering how Daph wanted to loose her virginity to Mike. She had to endure the talk all the way up till the bell rang.

"Can't get a hold of her, and it's weird that she skipped Monday."

"Yeah it's not like her, but I'm sure she's fine."

Fred just nods, and Velma lets it go. She smooths her hand over her short skirt, hoping for Fred's attention. Unfortunately, he takes the remote and flips through channels.

"Come on, take your shoes off - relax Vel."

She removes her boots and curls up on the couch. Fred props up his leg and streches out his arm.

"How does your mom like her new job," Velma asks staring at Scooby who lounged close to them.

"Let's not talk about my mom Vel, it's just unnessary."

Velma casts her hands up in mock offense, "Sorry, you don't have to be so serious. Hey your mom got some beers?"

Fred nods again, a idle smile crossing his face.

"Yeah, come on."

He leads the charge to the kitchen, Scooby trailing along as well. Fred opens the frigde and takes out two cold beers.

"Hang on, I'll get the bottle opener." While Fred roams through draws, Velma opens the pantry.

"Any snacks for Scooby?"

Fred twists the caps off before repling to his friend.

"Yeah, bottom shelf he has these cookies - biscuts whatever, he loves them."

"Oh, found them." Velma takes out a few, scatters them on the counter.

"Sit, Scooby."

"Vel, he doesn't do tricks." Fred sips his beer, then throwing cation to the wind, he drinks it down in gulps.

"He'll do a trick for his Scooby snack."

Fred rolls his eyes and mumbles underneath his breath.

"Scooby sit." Velma waves the cracker, instilling a response from the dog. He sits, his head held up, his eyes hopeful for his treat.

"No way, awesome - just trained your dog.

She rewards him, and pats him after. "Good boy, great job."

Fred hands Velma her beer and says, "Kay, you got me. Now stop teasing the damn mut and give him the rest."

Velma takes her beer and drinks it to half point.

"Don't you want to see what else he can do?"

"Maybe later, my mom's sleep and I don't feel like hearing her bitch."

Velma drops the snacks to the floor, and the Dane happily cleans it up looking for more. Taking another swing, Velma starts low in a creepy voice.

"So did you hear of the queer disappearances and murders happening all over Crystal Cove?"

"Any dumbass with acess to media has."

He shrugs, placing his empty bottle down.

"So what's the big deal?"

"Don't you ever think it odd, that weird things happen in Crystal Cove?"

Fred shakes his head no, "Come on Vel, don't start that shit up again."

Velma stares at Freddy, her inky, black eyes bewitching, her lips parted as if she'll reveal a secret.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Vel, shit happens everywhere. I mean you can't honestly believe that tale."

Excitement surges through Velma and she grips her friend's arm enthusiastically, a laugh follows suit, and Freddy tries his best to hush her.

"Vel come on, my mom."

"She won't wake up, come on Freddy - just consider it for once."

"You know I hate Freddy," he says folding his arms over his broad chest.

"I don't believe in ghosts Vel! I don't believe in none of it."

"Well Fred, I hate to break it to you, but uh, we live in a ghost World and our small town Crystal Cove and a few others are a place for creatures thought to be unknown, to travel and rest."

Fred chuckles this time, "Oh really Vel. Rest from what?"

"Well I've read that travel from World to World can be a tiring journey, so there are marking points - rest stops if you will. These breaks are where the creature, can regain loss power or energy and at most occasions feed."

"Whoa this is crazy. you actually believe in all the shit you read?"

"Oh come on Freddy, think about it. Crazy stuff happens all the time and the press is simply running on lame excuses. There exists other Worlds and things out there - there just has to."

"Oh so science fiction shit exists just because you want it to."

"Oh, well, can you explain the murders now? Those people were slaughtered by something not belonging to our World."

"Kay, stop it Vel, seriously those people were killed by a bear. I'm not doing this with you."

"Oh my gosh Fred! Can't you for once believe in something bigger, and larger than we ourselves are?"

Fred Jones couldn't, he wouldn't either no matter how much his friend pressed. He didn't believe in a higher force or power or anything. He attended church because it was expected of him, but he knew he didn't believe. How could there be a higher power, or God with all the bad happening. The one bad thing that seemed to affect him the most was the absence of his father, Matthew Jones.

"Fred, do you remember the people who were dragged down into the lake? Witnesses say they saw something, but they were to afraid to go out in the water."

"Well that's shit cuz a few buddies I know went swimming in the same lake two weeks ago."

"That's why I'd said that our hometown is just a resting spot. The sea monster - or whatever it was disappeared."

Fred rolls his eyes again, a common notion whenever he spoke to Vel. "You've any prove."

Velma smiles and walks out, Fred follows. On the sofa sat her purse, she pulls out her notebook stuffed full with papers and mismatched articles of information.

"Okay so I'd just mentioned the sea - I mean lake monster, okay that just happened two years ago. During it's duration period it managed to devour twenty people, then there's a break of about four years dating before that, so the creature stays for two full years and travels for four. This last time he ate twenty, okay timing back it only manage to eat eleven and the numbers get smaller since it's first arrival. So we can conclude that it's getting bigger, twenty is the new number and yes it won't be back for another two more years, but image when he does how many people will it eat."

"This is crazy Vel."

"Yeah, right I know. It may sound crazy, but to me it makes perfect sense."

"A lot of crazy things to you make perfect sense."

After Velma left, Fred showered and got in bed, sleep escaping him. He found that his mind wouldn't settle until he reviewed all that Velma had said. He did always think that there was some kind of evil presence in Crystal Cove, but he reeled it towards the back of his mind like any sane person would do.

After what Vel said though, he couldn't argue his suspicion any longer. He did remember when those people disappeared. The press had summed it up to all kinds of things, drowning, gators, they even reasoned that perhaps some people got out of the lake and went hiking and somehow got lost. It made since then because it happened over the two year period.

He wondered if the press and cops knew more than they were letting on, if they did shouldn't they alert the town? Crystal Cove, a resting place for weary creatures. Fred mulled over what Velma had stated, we live in a ghost World. What if she happened to be right?

Suddenly the lack of Daph's presence was now abnormal. If Vel last spoken to her on Friday last bell, and she didn't show up for today, which of course was already odd, then perhaps something strange is going on. He knew how Daph's dad was, always out sleeping around, not returning sometimes for days. If in fact, Daph is missing it could very well escape Ronnie's notice.

Fred texts Vel :

"Hey, we skip tomorrow. We're gonna check on Daph."

He then plugs up his phone and tucks it neath his pillow. He didn't care much for a reply, he knew she would agree. Even though Velma is considered one of the smartest kids in their school, her attendance wasn't the greatest. In fact the three of them would skip often just to hang out in the abandon barn a few ways from the lake. They'd spent time and money from doing odd chores, sometimes stealing from their parents all to fix up their little hang out. They even found an old sixties van, which Fred prided himself on fixing it. Daph would stay there the most, perhaps that's where she is now.

Fred texted Vel one last time :

"We'll check the hide out."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the morning, Fred refused a ride from his mom, telling her he rather take the bus. She left the house, probably thinking that he was still upset about last night. When she left, Fred leashed Scooby, grabbed his backpack full of stuff and goes out. Velma texted him to meet her at the Book Cafe.

The Book Cafe was a library filled with old books and boxy computers which sat upstairs collecting dust. Downstairs the cafe, which served coffee, sandwich and smoothies. Truly there was nothing special about the place, but Vel loved it. Upon arriving, Fred scooped out some treats for the dog. He ties the dog to a post and feeds him the snacks.

Petting his head he says, "You'll get more Scooby snacks when I come out okay?"

The Dane just stares at him, smacking his lips for more. Oblivious, Fred goes inside and straight upstairs to where he knows his friend is waiting. Velma sat munching on a croissant sandwich, a tall berry smoothie sweating on the table. She wore a short grey dress with a blue collar and a bow tie, red stockings, and black boots. A headband with a tiny little grey and red hat in her short, pixie brown hair.

"Hey," Fred says taking off his back pack.

"Whoa, that things freakin huge. Did you pack Scooby in there?"

She laughs at her joke, her hand going to her mouth to stop it. Fred takes her wrist and stares at the charm bracelet she wore. He had given it to her years ago. Back then, the bracelet only held one charm - a silver heart, etched in gold.

"You still have this?"

She pulls her hand back self conscious, her long red nails catching the light.

"What! Did you think I would throw it out - no way. This is by far the best gift you've ever gotten me."

"Oh. What are some of the charms?"

Vel looks at her bracelet as if she had forgotten over the years.

"A horse, a cupcake, a leaf, a pot of gold, a wolf - uh I have so many really."

Fred nods and reaches for her smoothie.

"Here, you can have the rest."

Velma supplies him with the rest of the buttery roll, filled with turkey and swiss cheese. Fred starts to eat and the two continue to share the smoothie.

"So, why do you think something happened to Daph?"

Fred wipes his mouth and sips more from the cup. "I dunno. It's just weird and all that she didn't show up yesterday. I mean you'd even said that last time you'd talked to her it was last period."

"You know how she is though, so why worry?"

Velma had remembered their eight grade year when Daph had disappeared. It was a big to do, Ronnie, her dad actually got worried enough to phone the police. In the end, when it was all said and done, Daph had fallen alseep under her bed for five hours. It was all smoke and mirrors, perhaps it will be like that time again.

She even thought about relaying the memory to Fred right now but knew that it would only upset him. Freddy never would admit it, but he was a pretty sensitive guy. He had cried back then when he thought his friend was missing.

"Fred, I think she'll be okay."

"Well, let's just check out the hide out anyways. If we find Daph and she's okay, I'll feel better."

After they left the Cafe, the three took a bus and walked the rest of the miles towards the hide out. When they got there, Fred reached inside his pocket and takes out the key. Unlocking the door he turns and looks at Vel, who pushes up her lime, green glasses, securing them on to the brim of her nose.

"Daph?!" Fred calls, the dog running in barking. "Scooby, shut up!"

The dog stops it's noise and crosses the floor to rest on the carpet. Velma drops her stuff down at the entrance and calls Daph's name as well. Neither one receive an answer. Freddy drops his pack down to and shrugs his shoulders, trying to shake off his anxieties.

"Maybe she went to school today, and we're the two losers that skipped."

Velma didn't push it, she knows Freddy is nervous.

She felt worried too, but it wears thin when she focuses on straightening up the place.

"Hey, how about we watch a movie, after we clean up a bit."

She suggests, walking back to the door to pick up her bag.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take Scooby out for walk. Might stop by the lake."

"Okay, just don't stay out to long."

Freddy and Scooby stand by the door, ready to leave.

"Hey Vel, when you're done - come out and find us. We'll be sitting on the rocks down by the lake."

Then the two head out, Freddy fixing a green ball cap over his golden hair.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Velma shifted around some things, and while she did, she noticed a few things that were out of place. Even the large cot seemed like it had been slept on. She didn't know what to think of it, so she figured that she go and find Freddy.

Fred had dozed off after awhile, the day tranquil, the sun warm. Scooby ran free, before settling next to Fred to rest as well. That is how the day passed the two, until a blue jay, vibrant and pure with a song in it's heart, perched himself on branch in a tree nearby to sing a tune. The great Dane lifts his head and starts to bark, disturbing Fred, the bird flies away. Fred rubs his eyes and reaches for his phone.

Four thirty, but how? How did time manage to pass me? He thought, getting to his feet. The two weren't out far, so Velma not coming seemed to him odd. Perhaps she came and saw him asleep, that didn't console him though so he called after his dog and decided to make his way back.

Velma had gone out to see Freddy, and saw that he was asleep. She received a call from her brother, Jase and knew she had to answer. Not going back to the hide out, she chose a shady spot and sat on the grass answering her call.

Fred and his dog approach, Scooby sniffing out Velma.

"Hey, where were you all day?" Freddy asks, helping her to her feet.

Velma takes the time to brush grass and whatever else off her dress.

"I was just talking to Jase. He needed help on his homework - time got away from me."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, nodding his head, "same with me."

The two start to walk back when Velma remembers to tell Fred about what she thought. "Okay so brace yourself," she starts, her hands drawn out dramatically, almost every finger adorned with a ring.

"Yeah, I'm braced - can you just tell me before I die of old age!"

"When I was cleaning up, I'd noticed some things were moved around." she taps him to ensure that he's paying attention.

"Get this, it looks as if someone was sleeping there."

Fred smiles, "You think Daph is pulling a trick on us?"

"Well, yes and no - cuz here's the scary part. When I went upstairs, I saw that the window was cracked, which means someone managed to open it from the outside."

"How do you know it wasn't someone from the inside?"

Velma hits her friend, and roll her eyes to complete the motion.

"Because we always lock the door. Now either it is Daph, because she has a key, or someone managed to find a way up a two story barn to get into the window."

"Man, you are like obsessed with mysteries, it's Daph okay."

They get to the barn, and Velma unlocks the door.

"You know what, I'm gonna call her now."

Fred takes his cell out of his pockets and dials her. When her voice mail floods his ear again, he starts to panic. Velma replaces her keys inside her dress pockets and asks,

"Well did she answer?"

Fred calls a friend, "Nah she didn't. Hang on Vel, I'm phoning Monroe."

Velma nods and stalks off, whistling for the dog. Monroe answers on his end, his tone weary and worn like frequented trails.

"Hey, Fred."

"Hey, Monroe, was Daph in today."

It takes him awhile to respond, but soon he finally breaks the bond of silence by giving Freddy the un hoped for answer.

"Yeah, you know what she wasn't there. Mike neither, and apparently his folks are freaked - think he ran away or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Fred, he was gone the whole weekend, plus Monday, today, man of course his parents think he ran away."

"Monroe, what do you think?"

His friend pauses again, this time the silence ripping him apart.

"Weird shit happens in Crystal Cove all the time." That was his reply, it wasn't good enough for Fred.

"Monroe, answer the question."

"What you want me to tell you that I think he's dead? And your ex girl, you want me to tell you she's gone too, died at the hands of I don't even freakin know. You know what I'm not sure anybody knows. I got to go Fred, bye."

He hangs up, before Fred can even speak. Gripping his cell, he mulls over what Monroe said. If Mike's gone, then Daph might be too, which is a crazy notion to him. Of course Ronnie, her father wouldn't take note, he's always off either working or spending his money.

Freddy calls out for Velma, he needed support, he wanted not to buy into the town's crazy thoughts or ideas on how this place was haunted.

"Velma, I spoke to Monroe, he said that Daphne wasn't in school and neither was Mike. Apparently, Mike's parents think he ran away."

Velma's hand involuntarily shuffles to her mouth and hovers in awe.

"Freddy that's insane."

All he can do is nod, "Do you think she slept here, maybe things got messy with her dad and she wanted to camp here."

"If that were the case, she would of called us Freddy. Don't you think that she would of called?"

Fred lowers his head, his hands start to shake. For Velma the path was clear, call Ronnie and relate their suspicions.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Freddy it's getting late. I think you know that we have to call Ronnie and let him know."

"Let him know what Vel? I mean we hardly know ourselves."

Fred lets out a breath of exasperation, and runs his fingers through his hair down to the scalp.

"Vel, this -" he stops, unsure of where he was going with the conversation.

He knew that they would have to tell Ronnie, which was disappointing, how could a father forget his child? The whole situation made his skin crawl, his teeth and head ache just at the thought of it. In the end though, he knew Velma is right.

"Fine, I guess we'll call Ronnie."

Fred listen in the background as Velma tried to explain everything to Ronnie. After about two minutes, she hung up and exhaled.

"I feel like he doesn't believe me. She puts her phone down and says, "He said though that he's going to call around, make sure we're right."

Scooby walks towards the door and runs his paw over it.

"Uhh, I'm gonna let the dog out."

Fred leashes the dog and leads him out. He didn't want to discuss the matter any further, why should he? If Ronnie said he would figure it out, then he would. Velma had called after him, but her words of warning fell on deaf ears. Fred surged forward, Scooby in front sniffing flowers in seek for the right spot.

Night is falling, but Fred and his Dane kept moving forward unaware of a striking, bold presence lurking behind them in the oncoming shadows.

Norville braces himself in a tree, hopping from the next one to the next to keep up with Freddy and his dog. He had noticed that the boy and his friends haven't been visiting for some time and he felt disappointed, tired of waiting for their arrival. He had grown accustomed to them being there, and had learned from the things they've forgotten there over night. When moving towards the nearest tree, Norville misjudges his next step. His hand reaches for a nonexistent branch, grasping leaves and a handful of air. His legs try to stabilize him, but his footing is misplaced, his back reels, his hands cast behind him.

Scooby stops, detecting something gone wrong and barks. Fred tries to hold him, his hands bone white, as he grips hold of his pet's leash. Norville falls from his nest, landing flat on his back with a thud. Scooby suddenly becomes uncontrollable, barking and fighting, straining his master. Freddy's heart speeds up when he realizes Scooby's intention, his strong motive to run. He let's go of the dog's restrain in order not to be dragged, and watches him bleed into the night. Fred looks over at the fallen form, his mind racing. When he turns to run, the husky voice calls out to him.

"Wait! I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

Fred stops, and peers over to where the unknown figure has fallen. He sits up, his hand rubbing his head.

"Man what a fall," he gathers himself, a beastly man on all fours.

"What are you?" Freddy asks, drawing closer to him.

"What?! Don't you mean who?"

Freddy is upon the man, and he holds out his hand to help him up. "Sorry. I meant who. You said you were a friend."

Norville gets to his feet with Fred's help.

"I am a friend. My name is Norville, you can just call me Shaggy."

Shaggy, Freddy thought, chewing on his words, once digested he would mull it over properly.

"You've taken a pretty bad fall - come on I'll take you back to the place.

Norville knew that once his form was revealed by the light, he would have to explain himself. Nothing excited or scared him more than the idea. He knew though, that if things were to take an unexpected turn, he could lose out on the hope of having friends, and of course, he simply didn't want that.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Norville kept quiet, so did Fred. Scooby could be heard barking, and Norville could make out Velma's silhouette. As they approach, Velma shines a flashlight on the two of them, illuminating his appearance which renders shock. Velma drops the flashlight and screams. Scooby starts to stare, before backing behind the girl a low growl seeping out.

"No, no - please. I'm a friend." Norville began, his heart quick in his chest, palms sweaty.

Fred rights himself by Vel, his arm around her shoulders.

"Friend? Who are you? Freddy, what is this?"

Velma's words - voice, all of it felt foreign, strange on her tongue, her ears- nothing felt even. Norville held up his hands, he wanted them to understand that he needed them, he didn't want to be alone.

"Please, I won't hurt you. My name is Norville, I just want friends. I'm - I can't be alone, not in this World."

The words left his mouth in a tumble, but they were the very words that Velma wanted to hear.

No longer afraid, Velma steps closer to Norville and out of curiosity asks, "Your from another World?"

The man beast smiles timidly, nods his head. Velma's eyes grow large, so does Fred's but he's quick to shake it off.

"What do you mean - another World?"

"I come from a place called I'lio. Crystal Cove is now my home, I've come to stay."

Fred shakes his head in disbelief, his hand goes down to Scooby's collar to hold the dog. Velma jumps up and down excitedly clapping her hands, her voice a shrill of wonderment.

"I was just talking about this, and plop - here you are. Norville is it? How is this possible?"

Velma covers her mouth, her charms shifting.

"Oh come on," Fred interjects, "this can't be real."

Velma taps him lightly a grin splitting her face, "Fred, you can't ignore this - or run from it any longer. Norville is as real as you and I."

Later, the three sat on the sofa talking. Scooby took a shine towards Norville and lay at his side. Norville raked his hand through the dog's fur, Velma and Fred sat opposite of him, shocked by his appearance still.

"Why are you here?" Fred asks, his eyes hard but forcing him to believe.

The beastly man was tall with a strong build, feathered brown fur covered his body lightly, his eyes were black and sharp, long nails - a handsome face. Bold with a angular jaw, stark cheekbones, straight nose, a beard thick and rugged.

Norville shrugged and answers, "I've been coming to Crystal Cove for almost a century."

"Your a hundred years old?" Vel asks, hanging off the edge of the couch.

"No. I said that I've been coming to Crystal Cove for almost a century, I'm a hundred and ninety-five."

Freddy mumbles underneath his breath, "Unbelievable."

Norville's dog ears twitch sightly, picking up his voice. "I like it hear in Crystal Cove and I used to know the guy who lived here before he died."

"Wait, someone actually lived here?" Fred asks, looking at his friend.

Norville nods, "Yeah, his name was Norville, he was a hairy little guy and all day the two of us would smoke and eat cheeseburgers, pizza - I love the food of this World. I can never get enough."

"Hold up, you guys would get high?"

Norville nods again, "Yup, it was the other reason I liked it hear so much. But one day, after I went out to go swimming in the lake, I came home and found him gone. When I finally managed to track him, he was dead. Killed by a hell bender."

"A hell bender? What is that?" Velma asks, itching to take notes.

"Oh, right, well hell benders are a legion of horrid monsters that lurk deep within the Earth, close to the core. They only surface every one thousand years sometimes more than that, but some grow restless and ascend before their time. When this happens, they crave flesh, and eat as many humans as they can."

Velma's up and on her feet, "Fred! The murders, the disappearances, it sounds like the hell benders."

Norville nods, and agrees, "Yeah, it could be them - couldn't be more than two though."

Velma and Fred shake their heads, "Norville, there's been more than ten disappearances and at least five murders."

"Yeah, it's a hell bender. I mean you have to understand that for eons we've been around, the hell benders have been around since the beginning of time. And there are others, always passing through. Some even become comfortable enough to abandon their birth World and live out their lives on this planet. Vampires, werewolves, big foot, loch ness monster, skin walkers, angels - the list goes on. There are a lot who chose to stay, some even managed to break the dormant spots and move on to other locations in the World. That is why there are different stories, from all over about monsters, creatures, beautiful, ugly, murderous, kind - they exsist all the same."

"Wow, it does make sense - perfect sense."

Velma concludes, but Fred gets up and announces that he needs some air. Once outside, Fred looked to the stars. They littered the sky, like the sands on the Crystal Cove beach, they were pure and bright and somehow calm Fred's thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When he walked back inside, Vel and Norville were still conversing. Scooby walked around, but barked when he caught sight of him. Norville looks up and smiles, his canine teeth sharp. It was then, that Fred realized that Norville was naked - no shame as he stood upright and spoke to Velma.

"Norville, or um - Shaggy."

He looks at him, "Yes?"

"Dude, you've got to wear clothes okay. No one wants to see you prancing around in your birthday suit."

Norville shrugs, "Well, clothes are uncomfortable. If you want though."

Fred nods his head, "Yeah, I want. Come on, I've got some pants in the back."

Velma walks after, a frown on her freckled face.

She whispers, "Seriously?! Why does he have to cover up his rock, hard abs - or any of it for that matter?"

Fred ignores her as he pulls some jeans from one of the draws. He cuts them to the knee, the edges all frayed and tattered. He knew that Norville wouldn't be able to fit the skinny pants. He also cuts the sleeves off one of his shirts, then hands the outfit to him. Norville dresses, the clothes still a bit tight, but he doesn't say anything.

"Can you move?" Vel asks, her eyes scanning his muscular body.

Norville flexs, ripping Feddy's shirt underneath the arms and straight down towards his middle.

He smiles again, his grin toothy, "Well, I must say that now - it's a bit more comfortable."

Fred rolls his eyes and walks out, Velma and Norville trotting behind.

"I'm calling Ronnie again," Fred says impatiently, phone in hand.

"Fred, Ronnie said he would call around." Velma says standing in front of him.

"I'm worried for her Vel. What if one of those things -" he stops mid sentence.

Some how admitting to their exsistance calls for him to actually believe in them, so he backtracks.

"I'm just gonna call to see if Ronnie found her - or anything."

Fred walks off back outside again, his shoulders hunched in disappointment, anxienty - Velma couldn't understand. To her, Fred was looking the truth right in it's face and still refusing to acknowlegde it and nothing rendered her more upset. Norville picks up on her fusturation, his senses sensitive to human emotions.

"Velma," he says tasting her name on his tongue.

The girl looks up, her eyes clouded with something he could feel but not discern.

"It may take Fred some time, why not give him some. He'll come around when he wants to."

Velma just shrugs, she doesn't say anything. Fred comes back in, his face blushed from the cool air.

"He didn't pick up - called him like four times."

"Fred, what if a hell bender -"

Fred throws his hands up in the air and interupts her, "Vel, I'm not doing this shit. I won't do it."

Velma's face crumbles, her eyes water at his sudden burst of anger. Norville and Scooby look at the two, finally Norville speaks.

"Fred, Velma - I don't know you all that well, but I think it's fair for me to say this, Daphne is your friend and if something is wrong or theres a possibility maybe it's worth us looking in to."

"Where would we start?"

Velma asks, swiping her eyes with the back of her hands before putting her glasses back on.

"Oh, that's easy." Norville smiles pointing to his nose, "I'm just gonna need a scent.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Norville gathers one of Daphne's shirts, a puddle of dark red that pooled in his large hands and inhales the scent. Fred and Vel just stared, hearts intwined for once, but only in fear.

"So?" Velma starts quietly, "Is it enough?"

Norville drops the shirt on to the sofa, and nods, Fred and Velma noticed his eyes. Dark, almost black with recent hues that seemed to swirl and twist, the colors range from violet to deep silver to red and finally settling on a sharp gold. Velma's mouth drops only for a moment before she turns to see if Fred resgistered what she also manifested. If he did, his face didn't show it. Rather, his face mirrored a blank slate - void of anything.

"We should leave the dog behind," Norville says opening up the door giving the cold airs permission to rush inside.

"I'm not leaving Scooby here!" Fred argues already leashing his Dane.

Norville shakes his head, but goes out, his face towards the sky. Velma goes out after,

"Norville - what are you doing?"

He sniffs the chilly air, picking up Daphne's scent miles and miles away from where they stood. Freddy locks the barn and tightens his hand on Scooby's restrain.

"I've got the scent. I know where she is." Norville, without thinking, lunges into a nearby tree with gracefull ease.

"Norville?!" Velma shouts after him.

Scooby becomes excited and tries to rip away from Fred.

"Come on," the two hear as they tremble on unsteady feet.

Daphne Blake cries as the monster whips his tail steadily back and forth behind him. It had already penetrated her leg, forced it's way through and leaving a nice gaped hole. She knew that she couldn't afford another injury.

She pleads with the beast, "Please, please," knowing it was futile - this beast would kill her.

It's tongue slithers out, long and thick, with heavy looking knobs on both ends and they pulsed, beating as if a heart.

"Please - please, don't!" Daphne shrieked, as it's tongue made contact with her dirtied face, lapping - lingering.

Her hands ball into fists as she decidely tries to defend herself, but as soon as she lunges her hands, the monster detects her movement and thrusts it's tail straight through her hand, creating another hole. Daphne screams, the sound shattering Norville's eardrums as he neared the abandoned warehouse lot. His hands travel invoulntary towards his ears, Velma is quick - right by his side.

"Norville?" Her hand hovers over his arm, "Is it her?"

All he does is nod, his eyes still a dark gold.

"I need you two to stay out here," Norville says gazing at the both of them.

Fred shakes his head, definace straightening his brow, forming his lips into a tight line.

"No. - I won't let you go in there by yourself."

He points at himself then Velma and continues his argument.

"Vel and I will go in with you."

Norville shakes his head, "I need you two to stay out here. Don't make me tell you again," he growls, his words almost inaudible but the grit and gravel detailing an edge in his tone.

Fred and Velma watch as Norville runs towards the warehouse on all fours faster than any dog.

Norville creeps through the broken doors, still downward but remaining cautious - it's dark and the fouled oder hinder his senses. A flash of blurred greys and blacks zip in front of him, a girl whimpers in agony and misunderstanding.

"Daphne," Norville whispers her name, standing now.

She calls out in her desperation - "Please, please! I don't want to die."

Her voice crackles and breaks down, caught up in knots and tangles in her throat. Norville knew he had to act quickly, attack the neck - it would be easier if he could by pass it's tail somehow.

A growl rips from his throat as he lunged forward, teeth bared. The hell bender turns, it's tongue hanging out, it's eyes orange - mad, but it finds time to grin as it's tail slashes at Norville who barely misses the knife like blade. Landing on the floor roughly, Norville gets to his feet and strikes again.

The hell bender is too massive, his build making it cumbersome to be swift like his oppenet. Norville glides underneath the monster, his claws digging into it's hind and drawing blood. The monster bellows angerily, it's tail smashing into the wall, seeking in angle. Thrashing wildly, it tries to disengage Norville's grasp, but he only sinks in further in search for the tender flesh.

Daphne screams knowing where this would lead her, she tries to move but already lost to much energy and blood. Norville bites the hell bender's neck, it's blood oozed over his tongue, and he shamelessly drinked it down regretting his choice but savoring the taste of a fresh kill. The beast hollared as it realized it's fate. Norville grinded his teeth, shredding the flesh, devouring the meat. The hell bender collapses, Norville speedily shifts from underneath the beast before he's crushed underneth it's weight and lands on top, still filling his belly.

Fred, Velma and Scooby heard the howls, the noise of a battle - but they were too afraid to do anything other than listen. So they stood there outside, together - holding hands.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

One Month Later

"Here, drink your water." Ronnie provided his daughter Daphne with her cup of water.

She sips it, but than replaces it on top of her stand. She was still in the hospital and would be for a few more weeks. She wanted nothing more for them to tell her the truth, seeing that a lot to her was a blur. She did tell Ronnie of the monster that tried to kill her, how Mike had died, but no one believed her. Doctor Bowman summed it all up to head trauma and suggested that her father take her to see a therapist. At night, she could hardly sleep, even with her dad sleeping next to her on the second bed - nothing helped.

"Daphne honey, your friends are coming."

Ronnie managed to take her bandaged hand without her notice and force her out of her thoughts.

He held it gently, his fingers smoothing over the back of her hand. Daphne, even after all she had been through still was every bit of beautiful. Creamy skin, lovely oval face, ice blue eyes, straight nose, pouty lips, full mane of starwberry blond hair, she mirrored her mother through and through Ronnie thought, as he stared at her.

"Fred and Vel are coming from Mike's funeral. Some others, you know from the church want t -"

"No, I just want to see Freddy and Velma." Daphne says coolly, removing her hand away from her father's late affection.

Ronnie nods his head, "Alright, I'll let them know."

He gets up then, touches Daphne's soft cheek and leaves, closing the door after.

Daphne brushes her hair until it shines, gleaming red gold, and applies blush to her cheeks. She feared that she was still to pale, and hated her reflection. Her bruises were healing but slowly, they were an ugly yellow with tints of green and they covered her body - her face. She hears a knock and slips her mirror beneath her pillow.

"Come in," is all she says.

Freddy and Velma walk in, both of them held gifts. Even though the two were coming from a funeral, Velma looked vibrant. She wore a black dress that shaped her body, dark violet stockings and tall black heels, a deep blue shawl, with red - blue eyed foxes and gold earrings. Fred stood over six feet, his fitted black suit, grey shirt and black tie made his gold hair bold, he had sleeked it back and the look made him appear older than his sixteen years. Velma brushes Daphne's hair aside and smiles at her pretty friend.

"You're still beautiful."

Fred walks up to her bed and Vel slides down so he can greet her.

He bends down and kisses Daphne lightly, "Vel's right you are beautiful and lovely, speaking of which - here."

Fred hands her a dozen of blood roses, Daphne takes them and mumbles a thank you. Velma presents her with a stuffed bear and a bag of Wonka candy, Daphne always had a sweet tooth. She thanks Velma and opens the bag to retrieve a sweet. Fred takes out his pocket bible and sets it down on Daphne's table, his phone too.

"How was it," Daphne asks, chewing on a stiff piece of laffy taffy.

"Everybody in town was there it seemed like. Mike was very popular, well liked. It was sad, his parents think he was murdered - the police got them thinking that." Fred says, his head down the whole time.

Daphne nods, "Yeah, I know. The police came to talk with me, they wanted to know if I knew the man who did this to me."

Velma pushes her glasses up, her face twisted in puzzlement.

"What did you tell them - Deputy Lowe?"

"I told them the truth! It - it, I saw, I mean this ugly beast - it killed Mike, tried to kill me. A man saved my life, got me out and then - nothing. I mean I remember nothing beyond what I just told you."

Daphne's eyes dart back and forth searching for there belief in what she had told them. Fred keeps avoiding her gaze, but Velma meets her eyes.

"Daphne, we believe you." She says, speaking for Fred, who fixes his grey, blue eyes on her.

"You do, I mean - I'm not making it up."

Vlema pats her friends back, "I know you're not making it up."

Fred looks at both girls, but he doesn't say anything. Velma continues her hand covering Daph's.

"We were there that night. Fred, Scooby - me and the man that saved you, he was there too. His name is Norville and he wanted to come today and see you, but here."

Velma holds out a necklace, with black pearls and a broken shard fastened by hooked silver, dangling in the middle with a thousand hues dancing in the light.

Daphne takes it in her hands, "Norville?"

"Yes, his name is Norville and he's our friend."

 **I have another sequel in mind We live in a Ghost World Book two**

 **Blood and Dust**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading this version as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Love - Jane Casey**


End file.
